    [Patent Document 1] JP-A-2002-68768
In Patent Document 1, for example, a glass-plate working machine is shown in which the cutting head and the grinding head are coupled to each other through a line shaft, bevel gears, and the like so as to angularly control the cutting head and the grinding head in parallel, and a controlling motor is connected to the aforementioned line shaft to rotate the line shaft.